


Beginnings

by visionshadows



Series: The Life and Times of Duck McDonald [1]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point, there was this enormous fic behind the small snippets about Duck and Mick and Adeline. This is what is left. Maybe someday more will come out. I do love this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

For Duck, Toronto felt like coming home. It was loud, busy, crowded, dirty, and just a little bit off-centre, just like himself. He smiled big, cut his hair into a mohawk, and kissed boys in dark alleys. 

Adeline came into his life first, a petite woman with green hair and tiny hands that stole his brushes during their art classes. He watched her with some kind of fascination, this tiny creature who had an aura of strength and sex appeal that even he, queer as the day was long, could appreciate and respond to. 

She dragged him to parties he never would have gone to, forced him to drink cheap beer at crowded gay bars, and taught him how to give a really good blowjob. For the rest of his life, he would remember what her mouth tasted like after going down on him. 

But it was Mick that really changed his life. Mick who made him see that life was more than art and sex. Mick who grew up in the suburbs of Ottawa, one of the only interracial children around. Mick who told Duck that he was beautiful.

Duck fell hard for Mick and didn’t get up for a decade or so.

They were artists – two painters and a sculpture – and bartenders, house painters, and mechanics during the day. Mick’s hands were constantly dry and cracked from clay or plaster or whatever medium he was using at the time. Adeline and Duck were covered in spots of colour, never able to fully wash off their life.

They lived together, created together, and showed together. Duck’s success became their success and vice versa. 

It was his life and he loved it, grew stronger, prouder, and forceful in his views. He said the word ‘queer’ now and sent his parents long letters telling them about everything in his life, everything but how it was all falling apart.


End file.
